Keping Merah dan Emas
by Colonel29
Summary: [AkaFuriAka/oneshot] Furihata bertemu pria berambut merah di taman ketika langit sedang hangat-hangatnya. Darinya, Furihata belajar./ #HappyReading!


_Semua yang hidup di dunia tidak terlepas dari masalah._

_Dan Tuhan tidak pernah memberi masalah lebih dari kemampuan manusia._

.

**KEPING MERAH DAN EMAS**

**Genre : Frienship**

**Rate : K+ (atau T?)**

**Pair : AkashixFurihataxAkashi**

**Setting : AU, Blind!Akashi, around 20 years old setting**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur dan EYD berantakan, OOC, **_**fluffless**_**, judul ama isi ga nyambung, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © 30th **

**.**

_Furihata Kouki. Sembilan belas tahun, Universitas Seirin, Tokyo._

_Akashi Seijuuro. Dua puluh tahun. Dari Kyoto._

_Ada segaris tipis perbedaan yang merubah segalanya._

.

Semua orang punya permasalahan.

Kemampuan seseorang berbanding lurus dengan masalah yang mereka hadapi. Semakin tinggi, maka semakin banyak masalah yang menimpa. Tetapi Tuhan selalu adil, mereka tidak akan memberikan masalah lebih dari kemampuan manusia. Semua sudah ditakar, dan pada waktunya manusia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dan belajar darinya.

.

"Aku baru mengerjakan setengahnya…, iya akan kukerjakan segera… baik, ya."

Furihata lelah.

Dua hari penuh mengerjakan skripsi adalah neraka baginya. Ia tidak tidur, dan ia tidak sempat membersihkan apartemennya. Furihata memandang nelangsa ruang tamunya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sebentar lagi, dan Furihata akan tenggelam oleh pakaian kotornya sendiri.

Memijit pelipis kesal, ia menatap layar laptopnya. Mengerang frustasi, Furihata kemudian naik ke atas dan pergi mandi. Ingatkan juga bahwa dua hari Furihata belum mandi.

.

Segar sehabis mandi, Furihata memutuskan berjalan-jalan, mengingat persediaan makanannya habis, dan ia butuh suasana baru.

Angin menerpa lembut Furihata. Ia mengambil napas dalam. Furihata merasa ia sudah tidak keluar beberapa tahun.

Ia mulai berjalan ke sebuah minimarket, membeli beberapa mie instan dan sekaleng jus jeruk. Lalu ia berjalan menyusuri Tokyo, yang masih menunjukkan gemerlapnya.

Maka berhentilah Furihata disebuah taman. Taman itu sepi dan hanya ada sekelompok orang bersepeda. Ada yang sedang duduk di rerumputan, bersantai menikmati sore. Furihata memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku.

Namun bangku itu sudah diduduki seseorang. Tongkat panjangnya bersandar pada bangku, sementara pemiliknya hanya diam. Duduk, menatap nanar sesuatu didepannya.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Furihata pelan. Lelaki itu tidak menoleh.

"Tentu. Masih ada tempat kosong." Jawab orang itu, nadanya datar.

Furihata duduk, dan kecanggungan menjadi dinding tipis mereka. Furihata hanya memperhatikan orang itu, sementara yang dipandang diam saja, tetap memandang nanar ke depan. Furihata memperhatikan lebih jeli.

Rambut merah itu, nampak hangat diterpa matahari. Garis wajahnya tegas, begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya. Seakan ada kekuatan dan wibawa besar di dalamnya. Mata merahnya nampak bening, bersinar diterpa cahaya senja. Satu kata: orang ini menarik.

Furihata hampir menahan napas, orang ini terlalu bersinar.

"Halo? Kau masih di sana?" Orang itu memanggil. Lamunan Furihata buyar.

"Ah, maaf. Aku masih di sini. Aku… sedang banyak pikiran…" Tutur Furihata. Heran, kenapa orang ini tidak lekas memandangnya.

"Maaf. Seandainya aku bisa melihatmu, tuan." Jawab pria itu.

Furihata menyadari.

Pria ini tuna netra.

"Tidak apa."

Dan mereka kembali tenggelam di antara hening.

"Akashi Seijuuro, " Sahut orang itu lagi, "Panggil saja Akashi."

"Ah, Furihata Kouki."

Hening kembali. Hanya ada helaan napas lelah Furihata.

"Sepertinya kau masih muda, Kouki." Tutur Akashi, yang seenaknya memanggil nama kecilnya. Furihata mengulum senyum.

"Ya, aku masih sekolah. Aku mahasiswa…" Jawabnya. Akashi menekuk bibirnya, tersenyum. Tapi bagi Furihata itu lebih mirip seringai.

"Kau masih muda, tapi sudah banyak tekanan, " Sahutnya, masih tidak memandang Furihata, "Kau punya banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan, daripada tenggelam di dalam masalahmu. Tidak sepertiku." Nadanya begitu tenang, seakan-akan ia sudah biasa menghadapinya.

Kalimat itu membuat Furihata terenyuh. Ia kembali menatap Akashi. Benar juga, masalah skripsi itu hanyalah masalah kecil—sangat kecil bahkan—daripada masalah yang tengah Akashi hadapi. Menjadi tuna netra bukanlah hal mudah, dan Akashi telah membuktikan bahwa kehidupan tidaklah sekejam yang terlihat. Akashi terlihat sehat, dari wajahnya, ia juga nampak senang. Itupun cukup.

"Kau benar, " Balas Furihata, memandangi _sneakers_-nya, "Aku terlalu menganggap berat masalahku. Padahal masih banyak orang yang punya masalah lebih berat dariku…" _Seperti Akashi-san_.

"Itu bagus, " Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi menoleh padanya. Bukan hanya keping merah, keping emas itu juga nampak berkilau. Indah.

"Ya, aku belajar dari Akashi-san." Furihata kembali mengembang senyum.

"Kita saling melengkapi, " Tutur Akashi lagi, "Dunia ini luas, dan banyak yang bisa kita pelajari dari seseorang."

Mereka saling mengulum senyum. Walaupun Furihata tidak yakin arah mata itu.

Pada akhirnya beban skripsi itu menghilang sedikit. Masih banyak waktu sebelum batas pengumpulan. Lagipula, masih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan.

Laskar _orange_ sore itu berpendar hangat dan lembut. Mengantarkan kalimat ringan di antara ia dan sang tuna netra.

.

.

* * *

"Aku akan mengantarkan Akashi-san pulang."

Terdengar tawa renyah, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarkan Akashi-san!"

Tawa lagi, "Kau lucu, Kouki."

.

.

* * *

_Sore itu, diantara tangan yang berpagut erat,_

_Furihata kembali belajar._

_Ia tersenyum._

_Jika ia punya seratus masalah, maka orang lain punya seribu masalah._

_Dan,_

_Tidak ada salahnya bukan saling menghapuskan masalah?_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Another oneshot. AKAFURI AKU CINTAH KAMOEH, MUACH! /ciumin AkaFuri/ /kena lempar gunting/

Belajar dri kegiatan OSIS yg Ameru ikuti kemarin, Ameru terinspirasi membuat fic ini. Ameru juga berterima kasih pada Akashi yg mau-mau aja dinistakan Ameru (bekgron: hujan gunting. Mayat bergelimpangan)

Terima kasih spt biasa utk semua yg review, fav, dan follow crita nista ini, gayakin apakah abis ini Ameru akan selamat. Doakan aja.

Sampe ketemu di fic berikutnya!


End file.
